totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Arrr... znaczy AGRRR! Piratem fajnie jest być. Siedem mórz przemierzać, biesiadować oraz skarby skryte w fortecach rabować!
Prowadząca wraz ze swoją wierną armardą bezimiennych stażystów potajemnie przygotowywała miejsce ich dzisiejsze miejsce do zadań. Wykańczali nienaturalnie pasujący klif złożył z kilku większych głazów czy odstające sztuczne drzewo przypominające żywe w dotyku. Tori: Dzień dobry widzowie! Z tej strony Tori! A ostatnio w Zemście Weteranów... *zaczęła się chichrać* No dobrze wiecie! Bucky: 'Naprawdę? *rolnął oczami* Tylko jedno porządne wprowadzenie? ''Podszedł do niej oddając jej właśnie swoje narzędzia po skończonej pracy. Nie wiedząc co z nimi zrobić rzuciła na bok. '''Tori: Czo mój drogi Bakusiu? *wyszczerzyła się chytrze* Przecież witam widzów! To im wystarczy. Bucky: '''Lubię twoją spontaniczność i spryt, ale widzom może się nie spodobać. '''Tori: No dobrze. Przepraszam was za niego! Chciałam podsumować ostatni odcinek ale niestety mi przerwano. Bucky: Huh? Że przerwałem!? Teraz to jesteś wredziol! Od początku nie prowadzimy normalnych powitań! Tori: Dlatego, że nam przeszkadza. *wyszczerzyła się* Widzicie co ja z nim mam! Przepraszam za niego widzowie. Bucky: '''Potrzebuję aspiryny. *pomasował czoło* Pilnie... '''Tori: Zemsta Weteranów! Yay! Zaczynamy po raz piąty! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po dzikiej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, zarośniętą ścieżkę, plac wraz z domkiem oraz szopami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Gwałtownie spada w dół gdzie Chip znajduje się pod wodą tonąc będąc jednocześnie zamyślony we swoich własnych myślach. Nagle o jego spodenki zahacza linka z hakiem. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Vergil mocno ciągnie za linę wyciągając Chipa z wody ciesząc się, że mógł kogoś uratować. Nieoczekiwani w głowę wyłowionego uderza nadlatujący sokół odbijając się od niej prosto do wody. Rozjuszony ptak mota się przez chwilę rzucając się ponownie i wyrywa mu spodenki. ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Brian pryska odświeżaczem po lesie odstraszając od siebie zwierzęta, kiedy spodenki nagle spadają na jego głowę. Zaczyna histeryzować biegnąc na ślepo przez las. Zwierzęta wydają się śmiać z niego, gdzie wiewiórki czy niedżwiedż wytykają na nie niego swoimi łapkami. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Sam William widząc to zaczyna się śmiać z jego nieudanego oczyszczenia lasu podczas gdy Katleya stoi z założonymi rękami przekręcając niezadowolona głową. Widząc jej niezadowolenie przestaje się nagle śmiać. Sami nagle zaczynają uciekać przed rozjuszonymi zwierzętami. ♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪ Anthony siedzi w pozycji lotosu na krańcu klifu otoczony przez tęczową aureolę z przezroczysta dłonią na ramieniu. Nagle wpada na niego Brian i oboje strąceni przez niego lecą w dół niewielkiego klifu poprzez wodospad w dół rzeki. Przez moment widać czerwone ślepia u ekologa przy upadku. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Penny chcąc udowodnić, że da sobie radę próbuje przedostać się na czworaka na drugą stronę rzeki przez kłodę. Panowie nagle spadają prosto na nią łamiąc pieniek i wspólnie wpadając do strumienia. '' '♪Everything to prove, nothing in my way♪''' Kawałek pieńka szybko turla się w stronę obozowiska uderzając o wychodek bujając nim przez moment. Evan trzaska wściekle drzwiami wychodząc z przemyconą konsolę i swądem od klozetu wylanym na sobie przez uderzenie. ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Na obozowisku Liberty niesie ze sobą dziwnie wyglądające ciasto z widocznymi kawałkami paznokci odkładając je na stoliku dla swojego tajemniczego adoratora. W międzyczasie wyciąga przeterminowanego kebaba pochłaniając go na raz robiąc się od razu zielona z obrzydzenia. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ Na tym samym obozowisku po drugiej stronie stołu Masaya siłuje się razem z Arthurem, który triumfuje. Rozżalona i wściekła chce mu posłać cios brzuch, gdzie ten unika a ona się wywala. Pomaga jej jednak wstać licząc na kolejną rundę. Chwyta za jego dłoń rzucając go natychmiast o ziemię. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na niewielkim piaskowym wniesieniu przy plaży Sally siedzi spokojnie szkicując wymyśloną historyjkę z zawodnikami z tego sezonu po chwili zostając uszczypnięta przez kraba oraz uderzona przez tego samego orła okrążającego wyspę kiedy nagle wstała przez ścisk szczypiec. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Kamera gwałtownie sunie w stronę Dantego przybierającego różne pozy, obracającego się rytmicznie gwałtownie zatrzymującego się z sercem ułożonych w dłoniach. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Nieoczekiwanie wyskakuje masa innych kamer i aparatów jakby je przyciągał. Nagle spada na niego słup wody. Tori z Buckym w swoim centrum dowodzenia śmieją się przybijając sobie piątkę ♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪ Kamera pokazuje siedzącą Charity oraz Joshuę kończącego śmieszny żart, po czym wymieniają się uśmiechami oraz czymś więcej. Pomiędzy nich wpycha się Rachel chcąc być blisko niego nieco psując nastrój. Widok oddala się ukazując wszystkich przy ognisku z piankami na kijach. '' '♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa drewnianą tabliczkę z logiem: Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów z wyrytymi głowami finalistów poprzednich sezonów oraz wielu innych poprzednich uczestników z nakreślonymi iksami na ich twarzach Chatka Zwycięzców, Salon 100px Obudzeni wczesnym rankiem Dante oraz Arthur wstali z swoich łóżek czekając na swoją kolej by dostać się do łazienki. Showman wydawał się wciąż senny, kiedy łowca przygów był w pełni sił obmyślając swoje dalsze kroki. '' '''Dante:' Arthur daling! Jak to to robisz? Rozczarowująco westchnął wręcz opadając na wolne miejsce na kanapie. '' '''Dante:' Ja zupełnie nie mam sił na nic z rana. Arthur: 'Parę ćwiczeń oraz wcześnie iść spać. *zarzucił* Sam jestem zaskoczony. Bezsenlotlnon był dość ciekawy. ''Rzucił dość entuzjastycznie jak na niego. Co jakiś czas rozglądał się wkoło po pomieszczeniu jakby czegoś szukał. Sam Dante to szybko zauważył. 'Dante: '''Niezbyt. ''Ponuro zwrócił się się do niego znad poduszki. Wydał się on dość zamyślony przez chwilę, nie reagując od razu na niego. '''Dante: Oho, darling również wydaje się zagubiony. *lekko się wyszczerzył* Czego takiego szukamy? Arthur: '''Nic specjalnego. Po prostu miło mieć dach nad głową. *jeszcze chwilę się rozglądał* Wybacz! '''Dante: Biedny darling! *nieoczekiwanie wyniósł się* Powiedz co cię dręczy! Zbliżał się do niego naruszając mu strefę komfortu, gdzie ten z grzeczności się wycofywał. '' '''Dante:' Marzenia tak? To chciałbyś mieć jak wygrasz. Arthur: '''Jeśli się wygra. *zaśmiał się nieco zakłopotany* Po prostu dużo rzeczy mnie frustruje odnośnie gry i wolę się wtedy wyciszyć. '''Dante: Tak!? Jak chcesz możesz się wygadać! Arthur: 'Cóż, pewnie przed tobą nie ukryję. *wzruszył ramionami* Dogaduję się z Sally no i tak niepisanie z tobą. Normalnie jednak bym tego nie robił ale co byś myślał o sojuszu z naszą trójką. '''Dante: '''Sally huh? '''Arthur: '''Właśnie. Zauważyłeś jak jednak woli spędzać czas z Charity. W końcu nieważna jaka jest bardziej zaufa się komuś ze swojej płci? ''Nieoczekiwanie do niego to dotarło. Nie chciał się przyznać o swoich wątpliwościach z nią związanych. Bardziej był przejęty nim niczym zapatrzony jak w obraz. '''Arthur: '''Również się zamartwiasz się czymś? '''Dante: Pewnie! Jak każdy. *wzruszyl ramionami* Trapi mnie jednak jedna sprawa. Bardziej Charity jak już o niej mowa za te swoje lewe akcje sobie zasłużyła. Dlaczego więc Masaya? Arthur: Wiesz jak to jest. To jednak show, nie znaliśmy się do końca no i wtedy wydawała się być jak Charity teraz. Obie były podobne pod tym względem, jednak wydawało mi się, że bardziej pomagała drużynie. Jednak to zdecydowanie błąd w mojej ocenie. Dante: Każdy może się pomylić. Teraz jest już trochę inaczej. Parę dni za nami! Arthur: *delikatnie przygryza paznokieć w zastanowieniu* To bardziej moja zachowawczość. Po prostu... <'Dante:' Brzmi to trochę nie fair. *przekręcił niezadowalająco główką* To tak jakby na mnie się rzucili z tłumaczeniem: bo ściągasz uwagę. To trochę gra z zaufaniem no i mimo wszystko pomimo ostatniego zadania zaufam bardziej tej dwójce niż tamtej. Najważniejsze w końcu by tylko po prostu kochać siebie. *zrobił swój gest z serduszkiem z dłoni oraz uśmiechnął się*> <'Arthur: '''Mimo wszystko tłumaczę się, że zagłosowałem bo to dla niej lepiej. Czasem ciężko się przyznać. Byłaby jedną z najsilniejszych ogniw tutaj też. Charity zdecydowanie sama się z swoim temperamentem który pokazała bardziej wkopie. Jeśli nadal będzie prowokowała rywali to cóż. *wzruszył ramionami* Jednak przez to rodzi się prawdziwy cel, który przez to ma szansę zajść najdalej.> '''Dante:' Przezorność nie ma nic wspólnego z tym! Po prostu wydajesz się silny, sprawny i ... *nieoczekiwanie zamarł* No i... i... Delikatnie się zaczerwienił. Niewyczekiwanie przysunął się do niego. Delikatnie położył swoją dłoń. Arthur: Huh? *spojrzał się w jego stronę* To znaczy za pierwszym razem nic nie chciałem. Dante: Ciii! Pozwól na ten moment. Arthur: Moment? *powiedział ciszej* Dante: '''Tak! Jako zbliżenie dwóch sojuszników. '''Arthur: Sojuszników mówisz? *wystawił piąstkę* Pewnie? Dante: 'Yay! *przybił z nim piąstkę* Będzie coraz lepiej! <'Arthur: Mimo tego nie miałem nigdy takich prawdziwych przyjaciół. Co prawda podczas wspinaczki na Mount Everest, przeprawę po Andach czy Kilimandżaro miałem swoich towarzyszy. I cóż? Coś mi dało do namysłu ta rozmowa... zachowam jednak to dla siebie na tę chwilę.> Polana Przegranych, Główny Obóz 100px Szopy będąc po raz pierwszy musiały się zorganizować. Ekipa stażystów za wczas upewniła się by nie mieli dostępu do rzeczy od dawna przygotowanych przez ich przeciwników. Jedynie pojemniki na wodę. '' ''Tym sposobem na samej polanie znajdował się jedynie okrąg kamieni z paroma kijami na ognisko oraz pogoda nie dająca się zbytnio we znaki. Było chłodniej, lecz znośnie. Sama Rachel właśnie przytłumiła nieco ogień z ogniska. Katleya: '''Teraz powinno być w porządku. *odłożyła posłanie* Dziękuję ci za pomoc Rachel! '''Rachel: Nie ma sprawy Kat! Mogę mówić Kat? Katleya: '''Ależ naturalnie. '''Rachel: No więc Kat powiedz mi, czy ty na mnie głosowałaś!? Katleya: Oh? Dość bezpośrednio jednak mogę zagwarantować, że to nie byłam ja. <'Rachel:' Jak mówiłam, nie szukam sojuszników i tymbardziej przyjaciół. Mam nieco inny cel niż inni a nie pomogę Josh... *nagle przerwała gryząc się za język* Komuś z dobroci serca pozostać z show. Wszak jestem wspaniałomyślną dziewczyną! No i ktoś jednak na mnie głos dał. Jak wspomniałam jestem super miła!> Rachel: Widziałaś w ogóle! Ktoś na mnie głosował. *nabzdykała policzki* Co za... Katleya: Cóż. Przed chwilą chyba właśnie to powiedziałaś? *dość zastanawiająco przekręciła główką* Rachel: '''No racja, racja. Stresuję się! Normalnie nie spędzam nocy w lesie. No chyba, że na obozach. *rozmarzyła się na moment* '''Katleya: W końcu jednak przegraliśmy. Jak wspomniałam. Mogę jedynie zagwarantować, że nie zagłosowałam przeciwko tobie. Rachel: '''Wiem! W końcu sama chciałam na tego Anthonego. '''Katleya: Tak to trochę nie fair co poczynił, jednak prowokacja z strony Charity również nie była na miejscu. Rachel: Nie zapominaj o Williame! Sama zauważyłaś! Wygląda na takiego co oskarży o byle co by wyjść przy tym dobrze. Katleya: Panicz William na pewno by tak nie postąpił! Rachel: Mhm, mhm. *kręciła główką* Naprawdę z niego taka wielka szycha? Katleya: Wierzę w panicza Williama oraz panicza Briana. Rachel: 'Dwóch na raz!? A ja nawet przyjaciela nie mogę mieć obok. wredna Tori! '''Katleya: '''Wybacz? *delikatnie przekręciła główką* Czuję się jakbyśmy prowadziły dwie inne rozmowy. '''Rachel: '''Ja tam jedną widzę. Ale co do głosującego... ''Zacisnęła pięść spoglądając na jej największą rywalkę również znajdującą się obecnie w obozie, lecz zajmującą się nieco innymi sprawami. Zauważyła to jak jest obcinana przez jedną z nich. '''Rachel: To choć on groził Joshuy to jest tutaj ktoś grożniejszy kto może mi go odebrać. Zmierzyła wzrokiem Liberty również kręcącą się przy znajdującym się również w obozie Brianem. '' '''Liberty:' No hej lasencje! Co tam wyprawiacie! Podeszła do niej wyrażnie zainteresowana ich żywą dyskusją. '' '''Rachel: '''Liberty... *krzywo się spojrzała na jej piersi* Czego chcesz? '''Liberty: '''Wejść tak głęboko jak potrafię ale nie mam wypełnienia! Chłopaczki uciekli w długą. *zaczęła się rechotać* Wypełnienia, dobre Liberty. '''Rachel: 'Świetnie. Pani dziękujemy! Liberty: Dopiero przylazłam tu kurwo! Nie myśl, że jak masz swój kluczyk to będzie ci pasował. Tymbardziej jeśli ci wetknie! Ahahahahahaha! Obie wściekle się na siebie nawzajem spoglądały. Wręcz chciały już się rzucić. Powstrzymywała je Katleya znajdująca się specjalnie między nimi. '' '''Katleya: '''Dobrze, dobrze. Panie proszę spokojnie! ''Chciała odejść ale nagle ją klepnęła po ramieniu. Liberty: No dobrze, dobrze. Będę cool mamuśko! W końcu jedność wagin musi być! Katleya: 'Mam.. mamuśko? Jedność... To trochę krępujące. ''Wróciła na swoje miejsce wciąż obserwując Briana. Wydawał się taki spokojny. Dziewczyna jednak miała co do niego swoje własne plany. '''Liberty: Za zrobienie kapelusika należy się odpłata. Wyciągnęła kajdanki posiadane w schowku w swoich bagażach. Z jakiegoś powodu nie zostały jej skonfiskowane. Przypięła go do drzewa przysysają się do niego. Ten powoli zaczął się wybudzać czując jak ktoś go rusza. Brian: Jeszcze pięć minu... Liberty!? Liberty: No dzień dobry! Rachel: Po coś go zbudziła!? Wystarczyło jak histeryzował pół nocy! Brian: Whhaa! *chciał ją uderzyć ale poczuł opór* Huh!? Liberty: Cycki mi spuchną... *masowała swoją lewą pierś* Spójrz czyścioch! *zaczęła macać drugą* Jakaś uwaga do tego problemu? Widząc, że nie dociera nic do niej postanowiła odpuścić. Zrobiła swoje więc postanowiła się pokręcić dalej za Joshuą. Sama Katleya wydawała się dość speszona sytuacją nie wiedząc co ma zbytnio począć. Brian: '''Czy możesz... *cały się czerwienił* ... robić to gdzie indziej? '''Liberty: No jesteśmy na wodzie no! Kto nas tutaj zobaczy. Tylko widzowie ninfomani nagrywający hot me w swoim domu, żeby mieć do czego grzmotnąć oraz zaoszczędzić te 4 giga na dysku. Bwahahaha! Brian: Przecież ja tutaj jestem! *wybałuszył oczy* Na domestosa co ty... Przyglądał się jej coraz bardziej wstydząc się i napinając mięśnie by jej przywalić i nie przywalić. Brian: Proszę... Liberty: 'To ześ kurde łykał niezłe miksturki. Na deserek co? Ludwiczek? Bwahahaha! *nieoczekiwanie machnęła ręką* Huh!? Tak mi się odwzięczasz za to! Inni to muszą płacić! ''Walnęła go w jego dziwną czarną czapę, przypominającą tą co noszą pszczelarze. '''Liberty: Też się odstawił jak starzec na pogrzeb. Brian: '''Jestem wdzięczny, ale nie od rana. '''Liberty: Oh my! Podziękowałeś mi. Mhhhhyeaaaah! Zajęta swoim Katleya wykorzystała moment by bezpiecznie odpiąć skołowanego Briana. '' '''Katleya: '''Choć! ''Pochwyciła go widząc jak chłopak się męczył. Instynktownie poszedł za nią nie chcąc mieć do czynienia z Liberty. Polana Przegranych, Zachodnie Lasy 100px Tymczasem w lesie zaproszony przez Williama Anthony miał się z nim właśnie zmierzyć. Choć naturalista wychwycił porozstawiane pułapki na zwierzęta wymijając je tak William wciąż miał widoczny czerwony ślad od uderzenia kijem. William: 'Przybyłeś więc! '''Anthony: '''Oczywiście. *złożył ręce* Problem? '''William: 'Żaden. *odrzucił pułapkę* Potem ktoś mi z Ptaków zapłaci, plebs jeden! '''Anthony: O czym więc chciałeś porozmawiać. Szczególnie jak postanowiłeś pozostawić wszystko na głowie pań. William: '''Chcę ci więc rzucić w twarz! *wskazał na niego palcem* Choć zostałeś w grze, nie popieram decyzji Tori! '''Anthony: Śmiesz kwestionować wybór prowadzącej? William: '''Nie zmieniaj tematu. Uczciwie powinieneś odpaść większością głosów. '''Anthony: Nie zaprzeczam. Jednak... William: Tu nie ma ale wstrętny zielony kryminalisto! Myślisz, że jak swoje vodoo robisz to jesteś lepszy albo spełniasz zachcianki wykorzystując tą swoją "Matkę Naturę" to ci pójdzie płazem!? Anthony: Słucham? William: To co słyszysz. Mojego imienia nie wolno ci splamić! Anthony: Huh? *nagle jego twarz zrobiła się nieco ponura* Sam uważasz się za Bóstwo? Nie mogąc wytrzymać wściekle rzucił się w stronę Williama. Wybił go z tropu i zanim ten się zasłonił przed nadciągającym atakiem jego szyja znalazła się w potrzasku ekologa. Anthony: '''Od dawna wyczuwam jak prosisz się o to! ''Spoglądał się na niego mając w garści ze swoimi oczami oraz widocznymi żyłami dając upust swojej długo skrywanej wrogości wobec chłopaka. '' '''William: Dra.. *próbował złapać oddech* Anthony: 'Jeszcze raz zaczniesz mnie moralizować i mą Matkę Naturę ukaże ci jej drugie... oblicze! ''Dusił go, gdzie ten próbował się wyrwać. Chciał go sięgnąć jednak na próżno. Opanował się puszczając go. '''Anthony: Przemyśl panie materialisto. Padł na ziemie próbując złapać oddech. Na pożegnanie dostał kopa w brzuch od niego zostając odrzucony. Oczy wróciły mu do normalnego koloru oraz widocznie się uspokoił. Anthony: Nie martw się. Matka Natura choć gniewna nie jest mesjaszem śmierci. Chatka Zwycięzców, Łazienki 100px100px W międzyczasie dziewczyny mogły po raz pierwszy od dawna skorzystać z pełnoprawnej łazienki. Obie na dłuższy moment zapomniały o samej grze rozkoszując się kąpielą. Sally: Tego było trzeba! Delikatnie ochlapała siebie twarz wodą. '' '''Sally: '''Mhh! Cieplutka. '''Charity: '''Ahh... *wygodnie rozłożyła ręce* Zgodzę się! '''Sally: '''Widziałaś też jak się świeciły? Normalnie nie trzeba było się przeglądać w lustre bo idelnie się odbijało. '''Charity:' To pewnie zasługa tego... *pstryknęla* Briana! Sally: 'Pewnie masz rację. <'Charity: 'Sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Wygraliśmy. *przygryzła wargę* Dzięki Arthurowi stety albo niestety.> ''Obie nagle usłyszały głośnie stuknięcie z boku. Wystraszyły się obsuwając na bok. '''Charity: '''Kolejne zwierzę!? '''Sally: Chwila? To wygląda jak człowiek... *przyjrzała się dokładniej* Rachel!? Co ty wyrabiasz! Charity: '''Cholerna podglądaczka! *rzuciła gąbką w okno* Wynoś się! '''Sally: Widać, ze lubi Joshuę. Ale aż tak!? Charity: Co nie!? Jeszcze my wygraliśmy a oni już jak pasożyty! Sally: Trochę ostro ujęłaś... Charity: 'Wredne babsko! Wygrywają bez przerwy i zakłócają nam spokój. ''Wróciły do swojej wspólnej kąpieli starając się nie przejmować dziewczyną. '''Joshua: Ktoś mnie wołał? *stukał w drzwi* Sally: Nie! Poczekaj, jeszcze posiedzimy. Charity: Właśnie! <'Charity:' Psy bronią swojego domu! Nie pogryzę jej, ale zaznaczę swój teren. Wkurzyła mnie tym teraz. Doigra się, ja desperacko potrzebuję sojusznika a... *nadymała usta śląc kilka buziaków* ...całować się umiem. Nawet jak nie zyskam nic to dostanie za swoje!> Polana Przegranych, Ścieżka prowadząca na Południowy Brzeg Rzeki 100px Evan w międzyczasie siedział w słońcu spoglądają na chmury. Obok leżało wiaderko na wodę. Widać po nim było całkowity brak chęci na cokolwiek. '' '''Evan:' Oh! *wskazał na jedną* Wygląda jak pacman. Przekręcił głową by się otrząsnąć. Evan: '''Żle to na mnie wpływa. '''Katleya: '''Evan? Czy to ty? '''Evan: '''Huh? *gwałtwonie wstał* Coś się stało? '''Katleya: Nic specjalnego. Po prostu chcemy ci pomóc z Brianem. Brian: Tak! Zdecydowanie. Evan: 'Więc choćmy. <'Evan: '''Meh, chciałem w sumie przesiedzieć do zadanie w spokoju ale trudno. Przynajmniej będzie Katleya. Wydaje się cicha i opanowana. Brian? No cóż... *rolnął oczami* Raczej też woli zająć się sam sobą.> '''Katleya: Pozwól. Pochwyciła za wiaderko. Wymownie spojrzał się na szczypce, które miała Katleya. Brian je trzyma jedną wolną ręką podążając za nią przez ten cały czas. Evan: '''Mogę się tylko o coś spytać? '''Katleya: '''Tak? '''Evan: '''To chyba nie? '''Katleya: Oh? To? Nie, nie! Nic takiego. Po prostu nie chciałam by Brian czuł się niekomfortowo. Evan: '''W porządku. Nie pytam. W końcu ty to nie Liberty. ''Schował ręce do kieszeni i wspólnie ruszyli dalej. Do końca nie wiedzieli jak daleko jest, jednak ze wskazówek zdawało się że idą w dobrym kierunku. '' '''Brian: '''Evan? *zwrócił się w jego stronę* Poniosło mnie ostatnio. Sorry za to... Eh... było... '''Evan: Luz. Przynajmniej krzywdy sobie nie zrobiłeś. Brian: Nie uderzyłem cię ani nic? Evan: No na szczęście nie. Ja się dziwię ile sił jeszcze po tym miałeś i tym histeryzowaniem w lesie. Brian: Taki wstyd! *zasłonił zaczerwienioną twarz lekko się śmiejąc* Evan: Ta... Nie chciał wnikać i w trójkę skupili się na zbieraniu. Poprzednia drużyna dokładnie przeczyściła teren. Katleya jednak temu zaradziła i zaproponowała wędkowanie. Nie było sprzeciwu więc cicho udali się nad rzekę próbując złowić ich śniadanie. Retrospekcja, Bezsenlotlon 100px100px Chciał podejść kiedy Evan go wyprzedził. Ziewając podszedł do niego. '' '''Evan:' Yo Arthur nie? Arthur: '''Tak? *dość niemrawo zwrócił wzrok* Czyżbyś? '''Evan: '''Ta, domyślam się. Nikt nie lubi się prosić więc przejdę do rzeczy. Nie chce mi się brać udział w dogrywce czy coś. *zarzucił ręce za plecy* A mam parę wkurzających osób w drużynie. '''Arthur: Ciężko zaprzeczyć. Evan: Ta... Oboje w pierwszym momencie pomyśleli o Liberty czy Williamie. Evan: Więc jak co ja tam idę... *spojrzał się w stronę Briana* Coś z nim "zrobić". Arthur: 'Dzięki... ''Szepnął cicho do siebie zajmując się czymkolwiek by nie zasnąć. W tle widać było jak Evan próbuje uporać się z nim co mu się udaje. Następnie widać jak oboje po któtkiej chwili zasnęli. Północna Plaża, Pierwsze Wyzwanie 100px100px Przez dłuższy czas zajmowali się sobą dopóki nie usłyszeli wezwania przez znajdujące się po całym obozie syreny. Wrzesząc przekazywała miejsce spotkania oraz instrukcje jak się w to miejsce dostać uważając ich za niedorajdy. Bo w końcu jak mieli się niby zgubić? Zawodnicy zostali zaproszeni na północną plażę o której w ogóle większość nie miała pojęcia. Prowadzeni bezpiecznie przez rzekę oraz kawałek lasu przez Bucky`ego dotarli na nią. Nie wydawała się podejrzana na pierwszy rzut oka. Czysta, nieco porośnięta z mnóstwem żerujących krabów czy ryb przy brzegu. Może poza dwoma obiektami wystawionymi przez stażystów oraz Bucky`ego. '''Tori: Arrr! Czołem moi Muskokowcy piraci! Jak tam dzionek! Zeskoczyła z zamieszczonego na niewielkiej wysokości podestu prosto przed nimi. Udało się jej nie wywalić, ale wbiła dość mocno obcasem i chwilę szarpała nogą by się wyrwać. Dziewczyny przyklaskiwały gratulacyjnie. Tori: Dziękuję! *ukłoniła się* Mam to coś! Wyciągnęła ale lekko obsunęła stopą. Zabolało ją trochę, jednak zachowała się profesjonalnie nie dając po sobie poznać. Brian: Umm? Charity: 'Nic ci nie jest? ''Nie tylko on, ale taka sama reakcja była wyrysowana na twarzach większości chłopaków. '''Katleya: Imponujące by w szpilkach wykonać taki skok. Liberty: Brawa! Widać kto był w przeszłości kurtyzaną! Zaklaskały ponownie. Sama Tori zrobiła miejsce Bucky`emu który również zeskoczył. Niestety bez żadnych wiwatów. Tori: Że jaką kurtyzaną!? Liberty: Oh no rany, bekę cisnę bez powodu. *przykuliła się przestraszona* Proszę! Nie wyrzucaj mnie! Brian: Wyrzuć ją! Liberty: '''CZYŚCIOCH! MMHHHE! *znowu się objęła* '''Evan: '''Ciekawe czy jak załatwi się jej wibrator to się ogarnie? '''Liberty: Bzyk, bzyka!? *zająknęła* Tak! <'Rachel: '''To napalone zwierzę musi odpaść! Na litość boską, ta dziewczyna naprawdę nie ma żadnej gracji czy cokolwiek! Powątpiewam, że to nawet dziewczyna! Jeśli nawet to niech się nie zbliża do Joshuy!> '''Tori: '''Co? Ja? Uhh!? *zarumieniona z zakłopotania wycofała się* Nic z tych rzeczy! '''William:' Zignoruj ją. My jesteśmy odporni już. *spojrzał się w stronę Evana* Ty jej nie prowokuj! Evan: 'Tylko głośno... '''William: '''Cisza! ''Anthony posłał mu dość jednoznaczne spojrzenie. Sam się wyciszył obracając wzrok w drugą stronę. '''Liberty: Nie tak żle, gumka nie wytrzyma! *nadmiernie się rumieniła śliniąc przy okazji* BwahahaOH OH UWOH! Brian: '''Proszę niech to się skończy. *złożył ręce* '''Anthony: Widzę ktoś potrzebuje oczyszczenia. Brian: 'Tak! Znaczy? Nie? Poradzę sobie sam. '''Liberty: '''Samodzielnie jeszcze... taaaaaak!?!! ''Odsunęli się od niej chcąc faktycznie zacząć wyzwanie. '' '''Tori: '''Ekhm. *odkaszlnęła* Możemy? <'Sally: Kurczę. Dziewczyna naprawdę jest strasznie bezwstydna. *westchnęła* Czasem chciałabym być tak bezpośrednia. Nie od tego stopnia oczywiście!> <'Joshua: '''Dziewczyna jest cray-crazy dudem! *zaśmiał się* Byłoby supcio z Liberty dude na imprze na plaży! Na pewno by wyglądała super w kąpielowym, jeśli by go założyła. *zaśmiał się rozbawiony*> '''Tori:' Dobrze więc! Jak się domyśliliście dzisiaj zadanie pirackie! Nastała niezręczna cisza. Nie było to widać po jej codziennym stroju. Ani tymbardziej po miejscu wyzwania. Tori: 'Naprawdę takie zdziwione miny? *wskazała na opaskę na swoim oku* Widać chyba! '''Katleya: '''Ah! Piraci z Karaibów? ''Większość się zaśmiała rozbawiona, ta się lekko zarumieniła. '''Sally: '''Naprawdę!? Yay! Obyśmy nie musieli ładować się do brzucha wieloryba. '''Katleya: '''To chyba nie ten sam film? ''Wiekszość dość dziwnie się jej przyjrzała. '' '''Sally: Sorka. *zaśmiała sie nerwowo* Z Flapjackiem mi się skojarzyło po prostu. Joshua: '''Lol ty to na temat morza dude się nie wypowiadaj. '''Tori: Pomińmy to. *westchnęła* Tak więc... Evan: *nieoczekiwanie uniósł rekę* Pytanie! Tori: *westchnęła* Tak Evanie przez którego znowu się przedłuży ogłoszenie zadania? Evan: Czy jest szansa, że chodziło ci o piratów w sieci internetowej a nie z Karaibów? Tori: Absolutnie zerowa. Mam na myśli tych prawdziwych. Arthur: Prawdziwi są stamdtąd. Evan: '*opuścił zawiedziony dłoń* Ehh... jednak. <'Evan: 'Ehhh... *westchnął dość głośno* Znowu bieganie, męczenie się i ogólnie robienie z siebie pajaców. Świetnie. Ciekawe czy chociaż rum na ukojenie będzie by łatwiej wyrzucić z pamięci. Najpewniej głupi kokos na łeb idąc logiką tej dziewczyny. *nieco się uśmiechnął*> '''Tori: '''Dokładnie! Czeka was seria męczących zadań. Na początek jednak czas na małą sztuczkę! ''Wyrzuciła dwa kawałki map ku górze. Jedną z nich chwyciła papuga z założoną przepaską lecąc w stronę wysokiego drzewa, a drugą złapał w akrobatycznym stylu szop wskakując z kamienia na kamień na nie tak podejrzanie znajdującą się na plaży górkę skalną. '''Sally: Wow! *zaklaskała* Dziesięć na dziesieć szop! Normalnie jak wyrwany z Zootopii! Tori: '''Piraci mają papugi. Niestety nie ten klimat więc zadowolicie się swoimi drużynowymi odpowiednikami. Tylko mi proszę nie zakatować zwierząt przy odbieraniu ich map. Są posłuszne i wytresowane i muszą wrócić potem do cyrku. '''Anthony: '''Naturalnie. Bo przecież są takie wolne. Zamknięte w klatkach bez żadnych perspektyw. '''Charity: Co mnie one obchodzą! To nie psowate więc na grilla z nimi. Anthony: Cóż za zuchwałość. *mruknął* Mnie bardziej ta górka skalna zastanawia. Wygląda tak nienaturalnie? Charity: '''Przestań, to drzewo też nie wygląda jakby tutaj rosło na piasku a nikt tego nie skomentował po przybyciu. '''Anthony: W twoim przypadku radziłbym zważać na słowa. Matka Natura patrzy. Charity: '''Swoim to se możesz walnięty weganie. To co tam o mapach wspomniałaś? '''Tori: '''Dobrze, dobrze. *nerwowo tupła nogą* Nie bo nie zaczniemy nigdy tego zadania. Jak się domyślacie musicie odebrać "skradzione mapy". Wskażą wam one miejsce w którym odbędzie kolejny etap wyzwania. Jak to prawdziwi piraci. Kiedy znajdowali mapę czy lokalizację jakiegoś miejsca ze świecidełkami do wypełnienia swoich skrzyń rzucali się na nie dość brutalnie. *puściła oczko* Potraktujcie to też jako wskazówkę do drugiej części. No i chyba jasne za którym zwierzakiem musicie podążyć. '''Brian: Za ptakiem! Katleya: Brian głuptasie, za Szopem. <'Brian:' No wiedziałem, ale! Jedno z nich zostawia wszędzie sierść, pewnie się liże i jest ogólnie jak na ssaka obrzydliwe. Drugie z nich zostawia pióra, które łatwiej ściągnąć z ubrań. Wiadomo do czego zmierzam. Bo na pewno mam przeczucie, ktoś mnie zmusi by się wspiąć.> Brian: '''Nie! Ja naprawdę wolę za ptakiem! '''William: '''Absolutnie nie ma mowy! Naszym symbolem jest dumny szop! '''Katleya: '''Rozumiem twoje oburzenie, jednak nie spowalniajmy naszej pracy. Poza tym jeśli to życzenie drużyny '''Rachel: Popisuje się. *zwinęła ręce* Kiedy Szopy wdały się w dyskusję Ptaki od razu ruszyły do swojego celu jakim było drzewo. Katleya: Proszę! Bo będziemy w tyle. 100px Nieco spóźnieni z zadaniem zabrali się jednak znacznie szybciej do jego realizacji niż rywale za nie. Zaszyty na szczycie góry za kamieniami Szop dość wrednie śmiał się w stronę zawodników machając również mapą w swoich łapkach pod ich nosem. '' '''Anthony:' Chyba z nas kpi stworzonko. Liberty: Dajcie mi się wspiąć to zrobię z niego kebsa raz dwa! Anthony: '''Absolutnie nie! Nie słyszałaś? Nie mamy ich skrzywdzić. '''William: '''Kto to mówi? *burknął pod nosem* '''Brian: '''Właśnie! Chcesz tylko specjalnie pokazać swoje majtki albo coś... *zaczął się czerwienić* '''Liberty: O rany! Tak szybko mnie rozgryzłeś. *zaczęła się wiercić w miejscu* Nie mam więc wyboru! Muszę dać ci nagrodę za dobrą... Brian: Trzymaj się z daleka! <'Brian: '''Jak można mieć tyle brudnych myśli na raz i co chwilę je uzewnętrzniać toż to.. *zarumienił się*... tak bardzo krępujące. Nie robię tego tylko z czystej przyjemności! Nie brzmię przekonująco nie? *zaśmiał się kłopotliwie* W każdym razie powinna przestać! No chyba... ale nie? Choć może prowadzący będą chcieli? Nie! Na pewno nie!> '''Rachel:' Przestańcie głupie samce ją prowokować! Znowu zaczęła się wypinać robiąc swoje dziwne, dwuznaczne pozy. '' '''Evan: '''Pięknie. *rolnął oczami* To znasz się na zwierzętach Anthony więc może pójdziesz pierwszy? '''Anthony: '''Matka Natura nie rzekła tak samo. '''Evan:' To znaczy? *zakręcał dłonią.* To tylko lużna sugestia... wiesz? Znasz się na naturze i tym pododbne nie? Katleya: Byłoby to najrosądniejsze. Zgodzisz się Anthony? Anthony: Oczywiście. *skinął głową* Z największą przyjemnością. Katleya: Właśnie tak! Evan: 'Tia... *rolnął oczami* ''Nie chciał się wtrącać dalej więc się odsunął. Sam Anthony zakasał rękawy chcąc spróbować od początku jako pierwszy z nich wspiąć się po skałce. Pozostali również się odsuwali na wszelki wypadek wypatrując jego wspinaczkę. 100px Drużyna Ptaków natomiast by odzyskać mapę musiała wspiąć się na drzewo, gdzie przysiadł ptak z wbitą mapą przy jego pazurach. Nie był tak wredny jak Szop. Jedynie dość głośno pogwizdywał i ćwierkał. '''Joshua: Pozwólcie mi! Na obozie z chłopakami często się wspinaliśmy. Jak kuny szliśmy z drzewa na drzewo! *klepnął wystającą gałąż* Dobre czasy! Charity: '''Też była na obozach i co? Na drzewo nie mam ochoty włazić. '''Joshua: Wiadomka! To nie deska, fale i wiatr we włosach. *przejchał dłonią chochrając włosy* Ale extreme też może być! Charity: '''Jasne? Zwichnięta noga! '''Dante: Jeśli chce to pozwólmy mu. Ja wolałbym być jednym z środkowych. <'Dante: '''Albo bardziej martwi mnie te słowa Tori o cyrkowych zwierzątkach i niepewnym drzewie. Chociaż... *wzdycha* Nie chciałbym zawieść Arturka po raz kolejny! W końcu nie takie rzeczy robiło się.> <'Charity:' Kurczę muszę udawać miłą jeszcze trochę. Okazja się jakaś natrafi. No i jednak podział jest dość pory. Czas więc być posłuszną przez chwilę a potem olać!> '''Arthur: '''Uważaj tylko na kroki. Nie wiadomo co to dokładnie jest. *stuknał w pieniek* Wydaje się jednak stabilne. *mocniej przywalił* Nie przewróciło się od tego ciosu. '''Joshua: '''Spoko luzik w trasie dude idę! '''Arthur:' W tasie dude? Joshua: No dude w trasie, bo ty ciągle w trasie dude jesteś nie? Nikt nie skomentował. Przez chwilę zagubił się w myślach. Charity: 'To co więc chciałeś? '''Joshua: '''Właśnie mam patenta! ''Ściągnął koszulę pokazując swoją klatę. Słychać było pisk, wiadomo czyj kiedy to zrobił. Zawiązał wokół drzewa oraz za swoimi plecami. '''Arthur: Sprytne! Nie spadniesz wtedy. Charity: '''Świetnie... '''Sally: Coś się stało Charity? Charity: Sama chciałam się w sumie wspiąć no ale w porządku. Sally: '''Ale przed chwilą mówiłaś.. '''Charity: Wiem co mówiłam. Ale jednak to zadanie nie? <'Charity:' Naprawdę nie chciałam. No ale jakoś lubię być we wszystkim pierwsza. To sprawia, że czuję się lepsza od innych. Każdy lubi się czuć wyjątkowy czyż nie? Poza tym jak mam być na wylocie to wolę spróbować omamić Sally.> Joshua: Lecimy dude! Podciągnął do góry chwytając rozpoczynając wspinaczkę. Oparł stopy o drzewo próbując się wspinać. '' '''Joshua:' Haha! to działa dude! Zrobił jednak parę kroków przesuwając siebie oraz zwiniętą koszulę wokół pnia coraz wyżej. Nie trwało to zbyt długo. Słychać był niepokojące darcie się materiału. Joshua: Dude? Rozerwał się i natychmiast spadł na dół zaliczając na wstępie sromotny upadek. Charity: 'To dałeś popis. <'Sally: Zabrzmi wrednie ale.. *chichrała się przez moment* Zasłużył sobie troszkę po tym jak mnie traktował. Malutka rzecz a cieszy.> Podniósł się nieco obolały. Nie wyglądał jednak na mocno poranionego. Joshua: Ale to mi wychodziło wcześniej? Tori: '''Piratka musi się wtrącić. Spadłeś, daj szansę reszcie drużyny. '''Joshua: Ale! Ale dude! Tori: 'Bez ale dude! *wskazała na pozostałych* Ktoś z nich teraz musi! To tyle Arrr, piratka idzie czuwać. '''Dante: '''Zobaczmy? *wziął podarty materiał* Miły w dotyku, ale nie nadawał się do tego. Hmm? *dalej głaskał* Naprawdę dobra marka! <'Joshua: '''Moi dude od jedzenia są twardogłowi. Dude wciskali mi jakieś papierki do school, ale gdzie ja. Dobra fala, własna chatka i to się nazywa życie! Bez kazań i zasad! Wooohuu!> '''Joshua: Nic mi nie jest! Wuhu! Charity: Brawo! *ironicznie zaklaskała* Mógłbyś bardziej się skupić na zdobyciu mapy! Joshua: '''To my potrzebujemy mapę!? '''Charity: On to specjalnie? Wymownie spojrzała się w stronę Sally, która odpowiedziała jedynie wzruszając ramionami. Nie chciała poruszać tego tematu. '' <'Charity: Naprawdę mnie zaczyna denerwować. Trzeba będzie zrobić to co się robi najlepiej. Przyciągnać uwagę małą dramą! Ale może nie teraz. Widać, że Rachel jest na niego. *zaciera rączkami* Robię to dla przetrwania!> 100px Anthony był w połowie drogi, gdzie większość drużyny kibicowała mu w jego poczynaniach. On sam czuł się nieco niezręcznie. '''Rachel: '''Yiiiiiii! *podskakiwała* '''William: Co to było!? *wściekle zakrył uszy* Rachel: 'Joshua... Joshua? ''Zajęta z tyły się przyglądaniem ignorowała drużynę, która dopingowała wsponającego się Anthonego. '''Liberty: '''Dajesz! *wyszczena mierzyła jego zderzak* '''Anthony: '''Proszę przestać z tym sztucznym dopingiem! ''Chwycił za kolejną skałkę wspinając się wyżej. Szop widocznych z góry postanowił utrudnić. Poprzesuwał mniejsze skały na skrań. '' '''Evan: Hmm? Dla pewności wycofał się nieco by mógł spojrzeć co tam wyczynia. '' '''Evan:' Zrób unik! Brian: Przecież mu dobrze idzie? *zastanawiająco się przyjrzał* Nie widać nic? Anthony: Mówi... Rozproszony nie zauważył jak strącił skałkę prosto na niego. Oberwał tracąc równowagę i zsunął się. Utrzymał się jednak na niej kontynuując po chwili. Evan: Auć... musiało boleć. Katleya: '''W porządku Anthony? '''Anthony: Ta. *wściekle spoglądał się na Szopa* Matko Naturo... *szepnął mając błysk w oku* Dodaj mi sił! Zwierzę widząc jak się zbliża aż samo się przestraszyło. Chłopak coraz bardziej zmniejszał dystans między nimi praktycznie nie popełniając żadnych poślizgnięć przy chwytaniu kolejnych półek skalnych. Evan: Co ten? Uważaj! Anthony: Głos mi mówi przeć naprzód więc... Cień nagle zasłonił mu twarz. Szop popchnął z swoimi pobratyńczami dużą skałę i po podważeniu gałęzią strącili prosto na niego. Ten oberwał spadając z nią w dół mocno uderzając o piasek. Rachel: '''Ouć! *skrzywiła się zniesmaczona* Moja kolej! ''Chłopak wydając z siebie dość przerażliwy krzyk '' '''Anthony: Czyż łaska Matki Natury by wydostać się spod skały nie była wspaniała? <'William: '''Oficjalnie nic do niego nie mam. *nerwowo poprawia krawat* Niech ktoś jednak wezwie jakiegoś egzorcystę do tego problamu czy jakiegoś truciciela od.. od? *gwałtownie wyskoczył z miejsca* No jasne!?!!!> 100px ''Drużyna przerwała na moment również przyglądając się temu co się stało Anthonemu. Sytuację wykorzystał nagle Dante. Z ostatniego znalazłsię drugi w kolejce. Dante: 'Wybaczcie. Moja kolej darlings! ''Dość pewnie siebie ścisnął dłonie. Ewidentnie nie chciał rozczarować Arthura. Pochwycił za pień drzewa wspinając się do ptaka znajdującego się na jego szczycie. Szło mu dużo sprawniej niż jego poprzednikowi. Same dziewczyny wydały się aż nazbyt zaskoczone. '''Charity: Więc serio jest wysportowany jak mówił czy nie? Sally: Od początku był przecież. Charity: '''Serio? Jakoś nie było widać. '''Dante: Dziękuję Sally darling za wsparcie! *odmachał jej* Sally: 'Skup się na ptaku! ''Sam Ptak wzbił się wyżej jakby zrozumiał jej ostrzeżenie. '''Sally: Co to za zwierzęta rodem wyrwane z kreskówek!? Dante: Oh my! Jesteś samiusieńki więc wzlatuj dalej! Ptak dziobem uderzył kilkakrotnie w drzewo. Sam Dante nie przejął się wspinając się dalej. Z dołu reszta trójca przyglądała mu się bacznie. Arthur: '''Coś mi nie gra? Uważaj! Ten ptak coś szykuje. '''Charity: Że niby co ptak może? Arthur: '''Wytrenowany. Nie wargo igrać z kimś obeznanym w czymś. '''Charity: Twoja ludowa mądrość? Arthur: Po prostu sugestia. *wskazał na Szopy* I obserwacja rywali. <'Arthur:' Ahh *przeciera powieki marcząc również dłonią nos* Naprawdę ciężko zachować spokój przy takich osobach. To ich sposóc bycia. *wzdycha* Jednak nie zawsze można po prostu.> 100px W tym samym czasie Szopy radziły sobie nieco gorzej. Chociaż ich drużynowe zwierzę coraz bardziej dawało się we znaki strącając Rachel. Miało przy tym wielki ubaw klaszcząc radośnie łapkami. '' '''Rachel:' Głupie zwierzę! *syknęła w stronę Ptaka* Liberty: Ty tępa żdziro! Skup się nad zadaniu! William: Rachel. *pstryknął jej przed nosem* Zgadzam się. Skupienie! Naszym jest Szop! Większość dziwnie się na niego spojrzała, po tym jak rzekł że zgadza się z Liberty. Sama dziewczyna znowu zaczęła swoje. Rachel: No nie mogę! Widziałam jak Joshua został strącony! Nie daje mi to spokoju! Normalnie muszę! William: Czy ty nas... Ignorując Williama potrąciła go ruszając prosto na skały. '' '''Brian:' To było jakieś dobre kilkadziesiąt minut temu. Rachel: '''Dość tego! Idę go pocieszyć i strącić to ptaszysko! '''Liberty: '''To po coś się pchała głupia krowo!? *wzkazała na Katleyę* Trzeba było pokojową bojówkę puścić! '''Rachel: '''Nie twój interes! I przestań mnie tępa dziwko wyzywać! '''Liberty: Kogo nazywasz tępakiem krowo! Ja o swój umiem zadbać by nie swędział. Rachel: Co to miała być niby za sugestia! Dziewczyny znowu zaczęły sobie skakać do gardeł kiedy przerazony Brian a Evan nie wiedzieli co począć a sam William od spotkanie z Anthonym był znacząco wyciszony. Anthony: Dzięki. *przygryzł wargę* Nie boli aż tak. Katleya: '''W porządku, uważaj na to. *zwróciła się w stronę Szopa* I jesli to więc prośba do mnie wykonam ją! ''Rzuciła mimo kiedy drużyną ją ignorowała. '' 100px ''Dante wspinał się praktycznie będąc niewiele od Ptaka. Ten złośliwie jednak znoru postukał po czym jakiś sok skryty w tym drzewie lał się na niego. '' '''Dante: Huh? Zatrzymał się przysłaniając ręką. Poczuł nagle parzenie na skórze. Reszta drużyny instrynktownie się odsunęła. Dante: Ah! Piecze! Co to jest!? Woah!? Stracił równowagę spadając z drzewa prosto na sam dół. Nie przejmował się niczym tylko pobiegł prosto w stonę plaży żeby ulżyć. Sally: Straszne... Arthur: To chyba sok z chwastów? Charity: Sok, nie sok idę! Postanowiła ruszyć '' <'Charity:' Trochę mnie denerwują. Ale może to nie pies to jednak lubię zwierzęta a ci dwaj po prostu nie mieli ręki do tego. Więc ruszę przodem, poza tym żygusiam jak tak polegają ciągle na nim.> <'Arthur:' Normalnie poszedłbym pierwszy. Jednak dlaczego mam się wpychać kiedy inni chcą sami próbować. Nie wiemy też co czeka nas dalej. Póki co mam remis jeśli chodzi o zgadywanie co czeka nas dalej i czy podjąłem dobrą decyzję.> ''Joshua dochodził do siebie swoim tempem. Sama Sally pomogłą Dantemu, któremu również przeszło. Nie było to na szczeście nic poważnego. Charity: Cip, cip malutki! Wspinała się od drugiej strony niepokrytej żrącym sokiem. Szło jej całkiem sprawnie. Będąc blisko sięgnęła rękę w górę. Charity: 'Proszę skarbeńku! ''Chciała zachować dla siebie na potem, ale nie mogła. W kiedzeni delikatnie zgniotła kruche ciastka. Wystawiła rękę z okruchami w stronę ptaka. '''Charity: '''Częstuj się! ''Instynktownie nieco głodny ptak zleciał jej delikatnie na rękę. Dziewczyna mocniej oparła się o gałęzie stopami tak by stabilnie sobie siedział na jej ramieniu oraz by na moment zwolnić drugą dłoń. '' '''Charity: Prawie... Sięgnęła dłonią wyciągając ich mapę. Ptak zorientowawszy się zaczął głośno piszczeć wytrącając dziewczynę. Ześliznęła się, ale szybko chwyciła się za pień. Samą mapę pochwycił znajdujący się Arthur. Arthur: '''Dobra robota! '''Charity: Mówiłam. *ześliznęła się na dół* Mogłam pierwsza iść! Arthur: 'Zbierajmy się, nie traćmy przewagi. 100px ''Drużyna Ptaków w pośpiechu mijała drużynę Szopów, którzy nadal mieli problemy z odebraniem mapy od swojego zwierzęcia. '' '''Rachel: '''I poszli! Szybko musimy za Joshuą! '''Evan: '''Ty musisz... ''Nagle "przypadkiem" go uderzyła i upadł dość mocno. '''Katleya: Rachel!? Rachel: Rozciągałam się przed swoim wejściem. Evan: '''Ja pierdolę.... *przysłaniał obolały nos* Jak już zgrywasz złośnicę to popracuj nad wymówką. '''Katleya: '''Wszystko w porządku drużyno? '''Evan: Nie przejmuj się nami rób swoje. Brian: Przeproś! Rachel: '''Nie mam za co, on był po drodze. '''William: Po prostu apogeum. *westchnął* Katleyo Edwards! Prośbą mą jest byś zdobyła dla nas mapę. Spojrzała się przez ułamek mając wsponienia jak Eleonore prosiła ją w tym samym stylu przysługi. '' '''Katleya: '''Zgodnie z prośbą. *ominęła spadający głaz* Ja Katleya wypełnię go. ''Będąc nagle pobudzoną pozostali lekko się zdziwli nie wiedząc co się tak właściwie stało. Sam William spojrzał się w ich stronę. William: '''Co? '''Anthony: '''Jesteś bardziej zapsuty niż sądziłem... *grożnie na niego spoglądał* '''William: *przełknął ślinę* Jesteśmy w tyle to nam nic nie da. <'William: '''Oczywiście, że tego nie zrozumieją, bowiem Katleya...> <'Katleya: Moim zadaniem jest spełniać rozkazy w granicach swojej własnej przyzwoitości. Pomaganie innym rozwijać się czy opiekować się pozostałymi jest moją najwyższą wartością oraz celem mego istnienia.> <'''William: ... właśnie dlatego. *kiwnął pewnie głową* Bądżcie wdzięczni, że William Prince wam to wytłumaczył!> Wykorzystując ponownie swoje zadziwiające zdolności manewrowania oraz wytrzymałość Katleya unikając skał Szopa jak i jego bandy wspinała się coraz wyżej. '' '''Katleya: '''Wybacz mi! *oberwała nagle skałą* '''Brian:' Katleya... Nie? Zamiast jednak zlecieć pochwyciła się z powrotem za ścianę. Ruszyłą dalej, tym razem znacznie szybciej. Pozostałe szopy spanikowały i zaczęły uciekać. Ich głóny z mapą wściekle piskał by wrócili dalej rzucać skałami. '' '''Katleya:' Szopy! Wyskoczyła prosto na szopa. Przerażony jej widokiem skulił się. Dziewczyna nie miałą jednak zamiaru mu nic zrobić szanując wytyczne Tori oraz drużyny. Odebrałą mu jedynie mapę. Lekko się rozdarła przy wyrwaniu. Katleya: Zgodnie z prośbą mapa została odzyskana. *ukłoniła się w stronę pozostałych* Możemy ruszać! Proszę o odsunięcie się. Zrobili jak poporosiła, po czym zwyczajnie zeskoczyła w elegamckim stylu lądując oraz wręczając mapę Williamowi. William: Dziękuję. Sami słyszeliście. Cała drużyna zebrała się ruszając dalej prosto za wskazówkami mapy. '' Północne Lasy, Druga część zadania 100px ''Obie drużyny choć skończyły prawie w tym samym czasie miały problemy z dotarciem do tego miejsca. Głównie spowodowane było to błędem w druku ze strony Tori, oznaczająca złe miejsce na mapie. Dzięki szybkiemu zorientowaniu się w całej sytuacji Arthur pomógł swojej drużynie utrzymać prowadzenie. Sally: Widzicie! Naprawdę było widać. Charity: Dobra, mamy miejsce ale co teraz? Nieoczekiwanie z krzaków wyskoczyła Tori strasznąc dziewczynę. Insynktownie rzuciła się na bok w ramiona akurat swojącego obok Joshuy. Johua: '''No dude! Nie że ten teges. '''Tori: '''Ahoj piracie! Gratulacje znależliżcie skarb! Znajduje się na koronie drzewa! Piratom nie straszne pojedynkI! Musicie więc poradzić sobie z tymi przebrzydłymi Angielskimi szlachcicami! '''Silvi: Niech ktoś z was spróbuje! ZASZLACHTUJĘ NA MIEJSCU! Wściekle wymachiwała floretem wyglądającym na autentyk. '' '''Sally:' Um? To sztuczna broń nie? Tori: 'Sztuczna? Powiem wam, że prawdziwa była tańsza. *wzruszyła ramionami* Po co wam się tłumaczę! ''Wyciągnęła szablę na znak rozpoczęcia drugiego etapu. '''Tori: '''Kto zdobędzie skarb i zakopie w dziurze za mną wygra wyzwanie! ''Wskazała mieczem na krzaka. Krzywo się spojrzała w bok na stażystę. Speszony podszedł osłaniając krzak ukazując ów doły z kopcami ziemi. '' '''Tori: Do dzieła! Z wszystkich Dante ruszył przed siebie. '' '''Dante:' Darling! Może spóbujemy negocjacji? Nagle dziewczyna zamachnęła się ostrzem wymierzając w dość zaskoczonego Dantego. Zlał go pot. '' '''Dante:' Piękny mie... Silvi: 'Umrzyj. <'Dante: '''*siedzi z poszarpanymi ubraniami* Spokojnie moi drodzy fani przed telewizorami! Jak widzicie.. *dotykał się po różnych miejscach* jestem cały! Sądziłem, że jednak tylko grała. Widać wczuła się.> ''Szarpał się z nią. Wściekle siłowała się z nim nie chcąc dać sobie wyrwać z dłoni miecza. '' '''Dante: Ruszajcie dalings! Sally: '''Dante... '''Arthur: Nie mamy czasu musimy ruszać. 100px Kiedy pierwsza drużyna bezkutecznie próbowała się przedostać do głównego skarbca, Szopy przez rozerwaną mapę oraz dwóch wyłączonych zawodników byli w tyle. Katleya: '''Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy blisko. '''William: '''Prawie? *rozejrzał się* Nieczego jednak nie widać! '''Katleya: Najmocniej przepraszam, rozdarłam mapę w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się cel. William: '''Nie mam z tym absolutnie problemu. '''Anthony: Podążajmy za hałasem w tą stronę. *wskazał na zarośla* William: Sądzisz, że... Rozgległ się nagle donośny krzyk Charity czy po chwili Joshuy. Rachel: '''Już biegnę!!!! ''Wyrwała się znowu do przodu. '' '''Katleya: '''Rachel! Nie oddalaj się... '''William: Nie posłucha. *dość nerwowo zacisnął pięść* Pobiegnijmy za nią, jeśli zgubimy ją to przegramy. Nie było sprzeciło i biegli dalej, co nie spodobało się Evanowi oraz Brianowi wciaż nienawidzącemu las. '' 100px100px ''Krzyk donosił się od Charity oraz Joshuy obrywającymi od Cassie. Sama Tori siedziała sobi z boku z radością popijajac sobie nieco rumu. Niedługo dołączył Bucky, który obserwował z ukrycia drużyny podczas biegu również oglądając finałowy etap zadania. Bucky: Dajecie piraci! Tori: Arrr! Cassie: Coś nie tacy grożni ci piraci? Strzelała do nich dalej z maszynki, gdzie przyjmowali kolejne ciosy. Charity: Zapłacisz mi za... Rzuciła się akurat obrywając w policzek oraz upadła na ziemię. Specjalnie tak się skierowała by Joshua na nią spadł. Joshua: '''Sorry dude! To jakiś potwór jest. '''Charity: Nie... *miała zaciesz* Jest w porządku. Arthur: 'Szlak... ''Pomógł Dantemu z Silvi, ale dziewczyna miała zdecydowaną przewagę. Wcześniej poniżając chłopaka oraz wysadzając cios w brzuch. '''Dante: Wybacz darling! Wszystko w waszych rękach... *teatralnie umarł* ... liczę na was. Oberwał serią piłek ożywając i krzycząc z bólu przy każdym uderzeniu. Sama Cassie miała wyjątkowy ubaw przy tym. Arthur: '''Nie wygłupiaj się Dante! '''Dante: Przepraszam! *odsuwał się w tył z bólem brzucha* Ale dość mocno przywaliła. Arthur: Naprawdę z tym piraci sobie radzili!? *odskoczył w tył* Blisko... Silvi: Szlak, ten się nie da w brzuch. Dziewczyna skrywała się za krzakami bojąc się ruszyć. '' '''Sally: 'Żle to wygląda. Nie czuła się zbyt pewnie, aż wpadła na pomysł. Ściągnęła gumkę ze swoich włosów rozpuczając je. Siedzą w kraczorach oderwała większą gałąż robiąc procę z kamieniami. <'Sally:' Lubiłam trochę się bawić nimi. Zawsze było zabawnie kiedy obrzucaliśmy się własnie kamieniami w ten sposób. Czasem bolało, ale robiliśmy to ze względu na te stylowe pomarańczowe gogle. Z ręcznikiem na szyi i bohaterska Sally ruszała do akcji przyskrzyniając paru chłopaków! *zaśmiałą się* Było fajnie. Hej! Może tego użyję potem do mojej historii.> Sally: Schyl się Arthur! Insynktownie po jej słowach zrobił jak prosiła. Ta wycelowała wystrzeliwując kilka kamieni w ich stronę z prowizorycznej procy trawiając i jego i przeciwniczkę. '' '''Silvi: '''Ja ty śmiesz!? ''Dziwnie rozłoszczona odtrąciła chłopaka rzucając się na nią. Przerażona chciała uciec, kiedy nagle wyskoczyła Rachel. Rachel: 'Joshua! Gdzie jesteś Jo... ''Zamarła widząc nagle Joshuę leżącego na ziemii a po chwili szarżującą Silvi. Nagle rzuciła się wściekle na nią obezwładniając Silvi. '''Tori: I proszę! Pirackie Szopy dołączają do zabawy! Rachel: Coś ty zrobiła!? To ty zrobiłaś to Joshui!? Silvi: 'Masz na myśli tamtego karzełka? Hah! Zasłużył sobie! ''Charity w tym momencie specjalnie zaczeła darmosić Joshuę tak jakby nie mogła się pozbierać. Przypakiem klepnęła Joshuę w głowe, a ten upadając zetknął się z jej ustami po czym przeszła do akcji. Widząc to Rachel zblakła zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że przebijała paznokciami skórę. <'Joshua: '''Dude! Nie wiem co się dokładnie stało. Jakaś dude w armacie mi walnęła piłkami a potem ktoś mnie całował. Było super ale dude przed telewizorem! Przepraszam. *pomachał do kamery* To nie była moja wina! Wiesz, że tylko dla ciebie mam miejsce.> '''Rachel: '''Umrzesz za to! ''Obie zaczęły się szarpać pomiędzy sobą. Choć to nie Silvy chciała rozczarpać. Przypadkiem stanęła na jej drodze. Sama Sally wykorzystując okazję ruszyła dołączając do Arthura oraz Dantego. Po chwili pozostałe Szopy goniące za Rachel przybyły na miejsce. '''Tori: '''Witajcie! W skrócie, tam znajduje się skarb. Odzyskajcie go, zakopcie do jednej z dziur i wtedy wygracie zadanie. '''Liberty: '''Chciałam ujarzmić parę chłopaków a nie bab. '''Cassie: Trzeba się postarać bardziej. Zaczęła celować w przybyłe Szopy. Zdezorientowali rozrzucili się na wszystkie strony. '' '''Katleya: '''Ruszajmy również! Wygramy to! '''Liberty:' Się wie! Zaszarżowała bez planu prosto w stronę fortecy. Cassie natychmiast uderzała piłkami. Coś był jednak nie tak, dziewczyna specjalnie wpadała na nie będąc zadowolana. Liberty: Mmm! Good shit right there! Oberwała parę razy padając nieprzytomna. Katleya: Zaprawdę nie rozumiem. Evan: Nie próbuj zrozumieć. Teraz ruszaj! William: '''My ruszamy! '''Evan: Mam alergię na ból. Brian: 'Tam są dwie dziewczyny i... '''Silvi: '''Dorwałam kolejnego! ''Rzuciła się na Briana. '' '''Brian: '''Nieeeee! ''Jego instynkt zadziałał nokautując dziewczynę prawym sierpowym. Odleciała w tył od uderzenia całkiem oszołomiona. Zawiedziony spuścił wzrok jednocześnie czerwieniąc się czując upokarzające go spojrzenia. '''Rachel: I nie wracaj! *splunęła na bok* Wredne babsko! Więc ty Szczodrość! Cho na słówko! <'Brian:' Dzisiaj jest jakiś straszny dzień. Najpierw sytuacja z Liberty a teraz Rachel zmieniła się w jakiegoś potwora. *wzdycha smutno* Jak dobrze, że Katleya jest w naszej drużynie bo inaczej bym oszalał. Są chłopaki, wiadomo ale na ironię to z dziewczynami się lepiej dogaduję. *zaśmiał się niezręcznie*> Anthony: Jak śmiecie! Znowu oczy mu zapłonęły. Był widocznie wkurzony. '' '''Anthony:' Jak śmiecie zamieniać to piękne drzewo w tandenty fort! Nieoczekiwanie całą piątką zaczęli szarpać na pale wybijając je z ziemii. Konstukcja samoistnie zaczęła się rozpadać. Cassie: 'Oho!? Ewakuacja! ''Czując jak się zaraz zawali porzuciła swoje stanowisko szybko zeskakując prosto na gałęzie drzewa. "Przypadkiem" strąciła schowane skrzynie. '''Cassie: I tak dla mnie zaliczyli tym wstrząśnieniem mózgu u Silvi. *uśmiechnęła się* Brawo! Zaczęła się wspinać kiedy sama armatka swoją wagą zaczęłą upadać rozwalając całą ścianę. Charity z Joshuą ruszyli do ucieczki podobnie jak naruszający konstrukcję Anthony, Rachel, Katleya oraz Sally, Dante i Arthur. W tym całym zamieszaniu powstała masa kurzu i liści od uderzenia. Słychać było jak każdy z nich w tym zamieszaniu przemierzał szukając skrzyni. Poza może jednym wyjątkiem, który nie miał dosyć krwi i musiał obronił swojego chłopaka. Tori: 'Normalnie wojna totalna! *siorbnęła rum* I to lubię! Arrr do boju piraci! '''Bucky: '''Pani to rumu starczy. ''Widziała jak ktoś szedł z skarbem. Byli to Anthony oraz Katleya. Oboje sunęli się wrzucając skrzynię do swojego dołu. Pokaszlując oboje zakopali swój skarb. '''Anthony: '''Więc to ta skrzynia? '''Katleya: Dokładnie. William: Świetna roboba. *od biedy zaklaskał* Tori: I po raz kolejny! Powstała podchodząc do parki. Z kłębów akurat w tym momencie wyłonił się Arthur z Sally, spóżnieni ze swoją skrzynią. Sally: Niee... *zbierały się jej łzy* Dante: Darling no! Dołączył do nich zaraz potem. '' '''Tori:' Szopy wygrywają! Uradowani delikatnie ukłonili się wzajemnie jeden do drugiego. Arthur rozczarowany odwrócił wzrok a Sally rozczarowana rozpłakała się. Tori: '''Są bezpieczni i mogą wrócić od jutra do chatki. Dzisiaj nie będzie ceremonii. Jak widzę trzeba będzie paru z was porządnie nastawić. '''Rachel: Mam cię! Charity: Błagam niech ktoś ją! Joshua: '''Rachel nie! *złapał ją za rękę* Nie możesz, to koleżanka z mojej drużyny. '''Rachel: '''Ale ona... '''Joshua: '''To był wypadek przy zadaniu. Proszę dude! *spoglądał na nią z maślanymi oczami* '''Rachel: Ale... Joshua: Proszę dude! Tori: Zawodnicy skierujcie się na moją lewicę, znajduje się tam obóz medyczny. Spodziewałam się paru tłuczeń. Bucky: '''A zgodnie albo... *przyjarzał się na nieco wstawioną* ... prowadzący ustalają, że ceremonia odbędzie się następnego dnia. '''Tori: Właśnie! Nie zabiera mi go. Bucky: 'Więc odpocznijcie a ci, którzy chcą odpocząć bądż potrzebują pomocy zapraszam! Północne Lasy, Namiot Polowy 100px100px ''Podczas gdy poranieni na miejscu otrzymywali pomoc Arthur na moment poprosił na bok Dantego. Był trochę obolały, ale nie było to nic poważniejszego. '''Arthur: '''Mam więc do ciebie prośbę. '''Dante: Słucham? Arthur: '''Możesz nie być z niej zadowolony. *westchnął dość ciężko* Jednak nie zapowiada się na przetasowanie drużyn. '''Dante: No nie możemy! W końcu umówiliśmy się wspólnie. Arthur: I więc jako wspólnik muszę ci to powiedzieć. Zaczął mu szeptać na ucho by ktoś postronny nie usłyszał. Dante: Naprawdę!? Wiesz, że to będzie!? Spojrzał na niego. Jego spojrzenie mówiło samo za siebie, był w tej kwestii bardzo poważny. '' '''Arthur:' Jak mówiłem. Nie w ramach zemsty ale w ramach strategi. Dante: No też chcę wygrać. Ale... no... nie wiem. Arthur: Nie musisz teraz odpowiadać. Na ceremonii się okaże. Zakończył po czym nie chciał sprawiać mu więcej problemów. Sama Liberty przyglądała się oblizując swoje usta. Liberty: Wyczuwam coś w powietrzu. *niuchnęła* To kolejna porcja rozkoszy! Stażysta: Na pewno Tori: '''Ty Stażysta! Bez powodu nie jesteście bezimiennymi, bezmównymi stażystami. '''Liberty: Dawaj doktorku! 100px100px W tym samym czasie w namiocie polowym Evan wciąż wściekły na Rachel obcinał ją wzrokiem. <'Evan:' Normalnie średnio mnie wszystko obchodzi. Tym razem jednak niesamowicie mnie zdenerwowała. Chyba taki los czeka te kobiety. Bo normalnie wytrzymać z tymi dwiema nie bedzie można.> Anthony: Matka Natura jest lekiem na wszystko! Bucky: Jasne, jasne. Zakładaj te bandaże i nie dyskutuj. Rachel: '''Jestem zdruzgotana.. *chlipała* Joshua! '''Joshua: Tak dude Rachel? On sam się z najdował. Dość mocno został poobijany przez piłki. Joshua: Chciałem Rachel cię jednak przeprosić. To musiało być super niezręczne. Ale mamy dude inne drużyny no i rozumiem. Rachel: '''Naprawdę? To był tylko wypadek? '''Joshua: '''Ta! W końcu jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. *uśmiechnęłą się do niej* Nie mógłbym zdradzić best dude przyjaciółki! '''Rachel: '''Oh Joshua! *miała gwiazdki w oczach* Jesteś głupi, że mi to mówisz. '''Sally: Co za tsundere... Cassie: Co nie? Znajdowałą się również czując się odpowiedzialna za krzywdy. Akurat pomagała Sally z jej ranami oraz musiała również się zająć Silvi. Nie chciała, lecz kontrakt ją wymusił. Musiały wspólnie opuścić wyspę. Cassie: Powinno być w porządku. *zapięła ostatnie bandaże* Idę do tej wredotki. Sally: '''Eh... Ciężki dzień. '''Evan: Co nie? Sally: Evan! Oh, ciebie też znokautowali. Evan: Tsa... Mam dość wszystkiego. *burknął* Powodzenia na eliminacji w ogóle. Ja bym chciał by pewne osoby zniknęły. Sally: 'Każdy chce swoje. ''Wymusiła nieco uśmiech. Nie podobała się jej wizja kolejnej ceremonii. Nawet czując się bezpiecznie stresowała się jak zawsze. 'Sally: '''Jeśli będziesz chciał możemy potem w coś jeszcze pograć! Ostatnio miło mi się spędzało. '''Evan: '''Hmm.. Pewnie. *położył się wygodnie* Było spoko. Ceremonia 100px ''Wyjątkowo ceremonia odbyć się tego samego dnia została przeniesiona na poranek następnego dnia. Do tego czasu zawodnicy w spokoju wylizali się ze swoich ran. '''Tori: '''Witajcie moje drogie Ptaki! Ciężko było po tym pirackim dniu co nie? '''Dante: Było zabawnie. Do momentu tej wielkiej walki. Charity: Mnie się tam podobało. *wzruszyła ramionami* Swoje zrobiłam. Joshua: 'Czadersko dude Tori! *radośnie wyrzucił ręce w górę* '''Tori: '''Cieszy mnie was entuzjazm. Przyjemnie będzie go zniszczyć! Zapraszam was do głosowania. ''Każdy z nich został posłany oddać głos. Sama Tori przygotowała tackę z piankami. Podliczyła głosy będąc gotowa rozpocząć ceremonię. 'Tori: '''Szczerze mówiąc każdy z was zrobił i nie zrobił swoje. Arthur, byłeś nieco w cieniu lecz to nie ty odpadasz dzisiaj. ''Rzuciła mu piankę, którą od razu złapał. '''Tori: Dante! Ty również jesteś bezpieczny pomimo tych dwóch wpadek. Dante: 'Hurra ja! ''Posłał serce po chwili pochwycił za swoją piankę. '''Tori: Charity! Zaskoczyła się słysząc swoje imię jako trzecia. Tori: Nieżle sobie poradziłaś z odebraniem mapy. Nieco gorzej w czasie boju o skarb. Może jednak zdanie paru osób się zmieniło? Rzuca jej piankę. Z zaskoczeniem ją chwyta. Sally: Co!? Jak to możliwe! *nerwowo się rozglądała* Chłopaki! Dante: '''Wybacz darling. '''Sally: Ale... Tori: '''No Sally postrzeliłaś własnego współtowarzysza, ale na swój sposób starałaś się pomóc. Wydajesz się być niegrożna. '''Sally: No właśnie! Jak to możliwe!? Tori: '''Joshua ty z drugiej strony jesteś nieświadomym naiwniakiem, który podczas całego zadania był kulą u nogi. '''Joshua: Dude to ja cały czas miałem tą kulę przyczepioną do mnie? Tori: Nie... *strzeliła facepalma* Naprawdę. Z trzema głosami do dwóch odpada... <'Dante: '''Postanowiłem zaufać Arthurowi. Wiem, że nie rozczaruję się tą decyzją. Poza tym miał w tym wszystkim sporo racji. *zapisuje imię Sally na kartce*> <'Charity: Głosuję na Joshuę! Bez dwóch zdań, muszę zjednać sobie Sally. *śmieje się* Przepraszam nadal mam przed oczami zdziwioną Rachel. *zapisuje Joshua na kartce*> <'Joshua: '''Wciąż ten sam dude! *zapisuje imię Sally na kartce*> <'Arthur: 'Cóż... to będzie zaskoczenie. Jednak idąc bezpiecznie i logicznie, to trzeba tak postąpić. *zapisuje imię Sally na kartce*> <'Sally: 'Liczę na ciebie Arthur, Dante oraz z Charity w końcu powinno się nam udać! *pewnie siebie zapisuje Joshua na kartce*> ... Sally! ''Zszokowana nie mogła wydusić z siebie niczego. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. '''Joshua: Wooohuu! *łapie swoją piankę* Dalej w grze dude! Sally: Naprawdę nie mam słów. Westchnęła smutno próbując się nie rozpłakać po raz kolejny. Instynkownie z lekko skulonymi ramionami udała się po swoje bagaże. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę po czym Tori wraz z Buckym oczekiwali na nia przy łodzi. Tori: Przyznaję. Sama byłam zszokowana! Sally: Nie rozumiem dlaczego? Czy naprawdę aż tak byłam zła? Bucky: Wiesz cicha woda brzegi rwie. 'Tori: '''Mniej dystansowania się następnym razem! *wzkazała jej wejście* Zapraszamy. '''Sally: '''Rozczarowałam się jednak. Nie bolałoby to mnie tak, jeśli to Joshua by odpadł przede mną. Naprawdę co on musi mieć w głowie. Skreślił mnie przez jedną rzecz. ''Nie chcąc jednak zajmować całego czasu swoimi przemyśleniami z bagażami weszła na pokład siadając na desce. Tori dała znak po czym łódź odpłynęła. '''Tori: '''Więc odpadła osoba, którą naprawdę bym nie posądziła. Czy Arthur oraz Dante wyrzucą się teraz wzajemnie? W końcu wywalili swoją potencjalną sojuszniczkę? Czy Joshua zacznie jakkolwiek domyślać się cokolwiek? Czy Charity nie dostanie ataku szału z powodu zmarnowanego czasu na przekabacanie Sally? Czy między Anthony oraz Williamem wybuchnie coś więcej? Z kim skończy Katleya z Evanem czy Brianem? I co najważniejsze, czy ktoś w końcu zaspokoi Liberty!? No dobrze tyle z moim przypuszczeń. Jeśli będziecie chcieli wiedzieć, które z nich się sprawdzam zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka Zemsty Weteranów. W nim znajdziecie odpowiedzi na te pytania. *puściła oczko* Naprawdę! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Zemsta Wyspy: Zemsta Weteranów - Odcinki